


Don't look down

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, mostly mileven because i'm such trash, some summer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Could you please write a prompt of the party in an amusement park or maybe a water park in the summer? I really love your writing ♥️- tumblr prompt





	Don't look down

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being a bit mileven centric I’m sorry! I’m such trash! Thank you so much for the prompt! I really loved the idea of them at a water park ❤️

**August, 1986**

  
El’s hold of Mike’s hand got tighter and tighter as they climbed the rickety metal stairs that led up to the water slide.

Dustin had insisted the entire party go to the new waterpark that had opened up in the next town, and even roped Steve into driving them.

The drive was hot and cramped because they shouldn’t have been able to fit so many people in Steve’s car (but since Will and El were small they managed to squeeze together, El half leaning on Mike, giving him a dead arm by the time they arrived.)

  
El had only learnt to swim last summer, but she was by no means confident, but she reserved her fears. She was supposed to be the brave one, the one who saved them. She could fight interdimensional monsters but couldn’t handle a little water slide. It was embarrassing. But Mike could sense her nervousness. He seems to always know how she was feeling.

  
“Hey, we don’t have to do this. We can go splash in the little pool or just float in that river thing.” He squeezed her hand. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ok with.”

  
She loved him. She really did. El knew Mike wanted to go on all the slides but she knew he wouldn’t do it if she didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to leave her. And she hated she was holding him back.

  
“No, I can do it.” She nodded, looking over the shoulders of the people ahead of them in the line. She could see the water taking them away down the slide.

  
“I’ll be here the whole time.” Mike said, resting his head atop hers. It was all so natural now.

  
When it was their turn, Mike sat down first in the cold puddle of water at the top of the slide. El climbed after him, sitting between his legs. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
“Are you ok?” He asked.

  
She nodded, eyes focused on the rushing water.

  
“Just, close your eyes and don’t look down. I’m right here.” Mike’s grip tightened behind her and she felt reassured, felt safe. “Also, there may be pee in the pool so keep your mouth closed.”

  
“Wait what?” She opened her eyes. “Mike?”

  
But it was too late, the lifeguard had given Mike a shove in the back because they were “holding up the line”.

  
They went flying down the slide, El screaming the entire time. They finally landed in the pool at the bottom. El surfaced first, brushing the hair out her face. She let out a laugh when Mike emerged, dark hair covering his eyes. She swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushed the hair off his forehead, it stuck up and she laughed even more.

  
“You had fun?” He asked, helping her out the water.

  
“Definitely.”

  
Lucas and Max were almost a complete contrast to Mike and El. They decided they would have a race down the slides, the competition lasting most of the day.

  
Dustin dragged Will on to some of the larger slides, while Steve sat on the sun loungers. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he fell asleep, even though he said he was there to “watch you little shits”. He managed to get the day off, Hopper allowing it purely because he knew how excited those kids were.

  
When the park was closing, Steve was greeted with six shivering kids all reaching for towels. He made them get changed, not wanting his car to get wet. The drive home was quieter than the drive there. All six were passed out, El and Mike leaning against each other, hands clasped. Max was slumped against the window with Lucas’ head falling on to her shoulder. And Will had fallen against Lucas’ shoulder.

  
It was peaceful…And then Dustin started snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I remembered a random moment from Austin and Ally back when i was like 12 (I had such a crush on Austin tbh) and there was a moment when they were talking about going to a water park where he said "keep your mouth closed there may be pee in the pool" when she was scared and honestly? it made me think of mileven because I'm weird. But yeah, enjoy that obscure reference that i don't know why i remembered but did


End file.
